


Towarischtsch

by Junechildart



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Charles You Slut, Cold War, Comic, Fan Comics, Guns, M/M, MI6 Agents, Sexy Times, Spies & Secret Agents, Stasi, Thesetwoarenotthebrightestagents, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junechildart/pseuds/Junechildart
Summary: Berlin 1967: Erik Lehnsherr is working for the Stasi, the secret service of the GDR, when he meets an attractive handsome man in a restaurant and immediately is under his spell. But Erik has no clue who the mysterious man really is...My first work ever here on Ao3, told as a comic but without speech bubbles, I hope you enjoy it! Warnings might change with later pages. The title is Russian and means comrade.Update 02/09/2020: I have changed the warnings to "Graphic depictions of violence" because it suits better for some chapters where this is  the case.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 120
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://ibb.co/WfYcQZ2)


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](https://ibb.co/MBC6zfy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your positive feedback! Next chapters will be up probably next weekend because next week I‘m on Holiday. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](https://ibb.co/DzJJyn8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here comes the next update. I hope to keep it like this, every week one page. The car in the background is a Wartburg 312, a brand that was once produced in the GDR. And I start to think that Erik might not be the best agent the Stasi has employed lol Let me know how you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](https://ibb.co/6t2HjQn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, next update! Taxis in the GDR in the 60ies were quite fancy, black and silver, before they were replaced with blue cars later.  
> I'm not sure whether I can keep the weekly updates though. It feels like my last two pages were kinda rushed and lack quality so I might take more time for finishing each page which again means more waiting for you, I'm sorry! But don't worry, I still enjoy doing this and I hope you are enjoying my little story as well.


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](https://ibb.co/Y8m6ZWj)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that you had to wait for the next page! I took my time because I wasn't satisfied with the quality of the last two pages and it kinda felt rushed but here it is! Not much happens apart from Erik being in detective mode. But the next pages will have more action, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

[ ](https://ibb.co/mzxNBrf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for letting you all wait! The four weeks weren't intended but other stuff kept me busy plus the current heatwave left me unmotivated and tired. So here is the sixth page and I'm gonna try to upload the next page in less than four weeks. I hope you still like to follow the story.


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](https://ibb.co/h2244bD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's chapter 7! It feels like I'm working on this for a very very long time. But the story makes progress and I'm glad to have come so far.   
> When I drew the blood I wasn't sure whether it would splash like this. A friend just commented, 'well, it's like that in every Tarantino movie!'


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](https://ibb.co/fxY1Y2Y)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long waiting and I know that in the new page not much happens. Time passed very fast and only recently I realized that already a month had passed since I had uploaded the last page. However, we're in the middle of the story right now and things become more and more interesting. I hope you stay with me even if it sometimes takes bit longer to finish a page. Thank you for your patience and your comments/likes! I'm really happy that you like my little side project so far.


	9. Chapter 9

[ ](https://ibb.co/thPYKHk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This page is dedicated to the late Sir Sean Connery who laid the foundation for the Bond cult. May he rest in peace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, here comes page 10! I can't believe it's page 10 only, for me it feels like I'm working on this comic since an eternity. I dedicate this chapter to the late Sir Sean Connery. Thank you for all the movies and an incredible James Bond! Without him this comic probably wouldn't exist.
> 
> And I wish all of you a nice holiday season! I'm not sure whether I wil upload a new page before the end of the year but I hope to do so since I will have holiday and therefore time for drawing.

[ ](https://ibb.co/D1Grc7X)


	11. Chapter 11

[ ](https://ibb.co/FmYRWt0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!   
> It took me a bit longer but here comes page 11!! And it's half time! I don't know how many pages will follow, definitely at least 10 more but I'm happy to have come this far and that you amazing people are also still following this story. Your support means a lot to me! Thank you!


End file.
